


A Bad Boy Needs A Good Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Best Friends Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Crack, Cunnilingus, Daydreaming, Drug Use, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Work In Progress, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This girl, Luna, was almost a spitting image of his dream girl, except she didn’t have a glare on her face as she locked eye contact with him for a moment. His dream girl would have had a strong reaction to him had it really been her. GD hadn’t seen her in three years, which meant he hadn’t really thought about her in about two years.GD meets a girl who reminds him of the only girl he could never win overI was writing a fic for something completely unrelated and heard Bigbang's "Bad Boy" and had to stop and write this bit of silliness.*WARNING*Total and complete crack material in ways you can't even imagine. Just read and enjoy or don't. You have been warned.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Platinum Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate Universe. The AU is from an old fic I wrote a long time ago and GD was roped into that fic as an inside joke between me and a friend. I want to establish GD's character in this fic before you read on:  
> -He's not a pop star  
> -He's from an affluent family in the US with murky origins (might sorta be explored/explained later in the fic?)  
> -His father is a famous figure  
> -He has 2 brothers and 1 sister  
> -I don't know if this will be brought up in the story so I'll leave it here: He goes by GD but his legal name is still Jiyong  
> *Tags will be added as needed when I update*

GD was in the middle of his hair treatment when he saw the ghost of his dream girl enter the salon. The girl didn't have a nose ring but she had the same cute round face with pouty pink lips, the downward curve of her lips illuminating an alluring melancholy behind the innocent glance she gave the salon. Her brown hair was down in loose curls and the neat bangs that covered her forehead reminded him so much of the girl back in his hometown, he almost called out his dream girl’s name.

Marjorie, GD's stylist, greeted the girl with a casual, "What's up, Luna?" snapping GD back to reality. This girl, Luna, was almost a spitting image of his dream girl, except she didn’t have a glare on her face as she locked eye contact with him for a moment. His dream girl would have had a strong reaction to him had it really been her. GD hadn’t seen her in three years, which meant he hadn’t really thought about her in about two years.

"Donna called me to fill in literally thirty minutes ago," the girl named Luna replied, removing her grey jacket before throwing it over the arm that held her purse.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marjorie replied. “Everyone’s on lunch, and the only reason I’m here is because GD here had a special appointment with me, so you arrived at a good time.”

“Awesome,” the girl replied as she walked past the front desk.

GD turned to look at Luna full on, his eyes glued to the sight of the thick hips and heavy chest of this beauty before him. His eyes followed her as she walked briskly past him and toward the back, disappearing behind a curtain. GD never considered himself to be a picky man when it came to the physical traits of the women he'd been into. He had always been a ladies’ man, and that meant any beauty that came across him was the only beauty he preferred. He liked a woman in almost any form. But with this Luna girl, he couldn’t help marveling at the curves the gods had blessed her with.

The shape of her body reminded him of all those days he’d watch his dream girl sit near him, wishing he could pull her onto his lap and feel the warmth of her body. He'd spent years dreaming of squeezing those giant plump titties, wanting to caress her plentiful ass cheeks, yearning to run his fingers down her curvaceous back and run his hand along the dip of her lower back. He would ache to kiss her lips, wishing he could lick her neck where he knew would radiate an inviting heat, and in his mind he’d have his salivating tongue glide down her front, between the valley of those mountains of divine flesh, and he'd be unable to resist the temptation to play with her tits using his hands. Meanwhile he'd start teasing her by shoving the tip of his tongue into her belly button, and then finally his mouth would discover what she tasted like. He'd eat her pussy out so good, the feel and taste of her folds and insides would remain ingrained on his tongue forever. He'd finally get to touch the thick curves of her thighs and calves as she came from his mouth on her, and he'd want to touch those lovely ass cheeks and titties some more, her entire body the most tantalizing piece of work he'd ever laid eyes on.

GD mindlessly balled his left hand into a fist and bit down on a knuckle, forcing himself not to let his imagination go too wild. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner while getting his hair done, so he forced himself to think about his younger brother face-planting on the family’s driveway pavement when they were 13 to recenter his mind. Releasing his fist, he saw Marjorie giving him a pitying half grin. Had he been that obvious? Indeed, he was back to being a horny teenager whose hormones made him forget to show some manners and not be so shameless. Silently, his eyes returned to the screen of his phone, and he gave himself a small smile. He hadn't felt that sort of heat in a long time.

“Luna, please clean the sinks and do a towel inspection,” Marjorie said once Luna reappeared with her hair tied back in a low ponytail behind her back.

Recently, GD decided he wanted to bleach his hair platinum blonde and he and Marjorie spent 3 weeks on perfecting their plans on how to process his hair and what kind of cut he'd get since his hair had grown past his chin. He was ready to return to a shorter hairdo. GD pretended to be deeply engrossed with looking at his friends' Insta stories when he was waiting in his chair for the chemicals to change his dark hair into platinum tresses. Luna was sweeping the floor as Marjorie cleaned up her station. Trying his best to be a grown ass adult and not an immature horndog, GD forced his eyes not to move a centimeter away from the screen of his phone, even when he felt and heard Luna to his left as she walked over to sweep under the tables along the wall.

“Luna,” Marjorie announced after she washed out GD’s hair, starting the toner process, “is it OK if I leave for my lunch? GD’s hair will need to be washed after 10 minutes with the toner, can you take care of it?”

“Of course,” Luna said. Her voice was sweet and simple. GD’s dream girl was capable of sounding sweet, but most times she sounded annoyed; that girl had had such a chip on her shoulder.

Marjorie promised to return in time to finish his haircut after going over some instructions with Luna. GD felt his palms start to sweat. This was normal, Marjorie had to step away from time to time. GD had been coming to collaborate with Marjorie for the past 2 years, so he knew Marjorie’s crew rather well. It wasn’t that Luna was new and he didn’t trust her; instead, he didn’t trust that his dick would behave and he might pop a boner and scare this stranger. It wasn’t her fault she was the doppelganger of the girl he’d had his sexual awakening with. At 23 he should be capable of being an adult who didn’t get hard just because a hot chick was touching him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Luna,” GD spoke up, turning in his seat slightly as Luna sat down on the chair next to him. “I’m GD.”

“Nice to meet you,” Luna said simply. “Marjorie told me you two have a lot of fun working on your hair.”

“Can’t keep the same look for too long,” GD said with a grin. “Is this a new job for you? I’m cool with a lot of folks who work here, so it's rare that I meet someone new here."

“I started working here like, three weeks ago,” she replied. “I needed a job near the campus, and I was lucky to get hired here.”

“You go to Valley Tech?” GD asked, referring to the small university just two blocks away.

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to school for?”

“Political science, but I don’t know what I’m going to do with that,” she admitted shyly. “Are you in school or are you working?”

He liked how polite she was; she didn’t owe him her company and she’d willingly offered it to him.

“I got my Bachelor’s last year, so I’m hustlin right now,” he replied. “I’m producing music with some friends, and I organize parties for a movie studio.”

“Wow,” Luna said with a half smile. “Sounds like you have a couple of really cool jobs.”

“I got the hookup on this after party at Warwick tomorrow,” he said casually. "It's for the new Bradley Cooper movie."

“Thanks but I have to study for my finals,” she replied with a polite smile.

As they continued to wait for the timer to go off, he learned that she was 21, had just moved out of her parents’ home to share an apartment with her best friend and his boyfriend, and chose to major in Political Science purely due to a friend suggesting she do so since she was good in their Government Studies in high school. In return he shared with her that he lived in a mansion with his best friend and business partner, Taeyang. They met in college, and moved out of their campus dorms to an apartment when they were 20. The pair had gotten used to living together, so after finishing college they moved into GD’s eldest brother’s summer beach house, a mansion in Malibu.

GD closed his eyes when he laid back to have his hair rinsed out. The water was warm, and when her gloved hands touched the skin of his forehead or his ears he resisted the urge to shiver. Her fingers running over his scalp and through his hair felt so relaxing GD heard himself humming, “Mmm,” gently. He’d realized he had been humming a little too late, and cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry,” he said, opening his eyes, smiling in embarrassment. “It feels nice.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” she replied sweetly.

It wasn’t fair that she was this kind to him, because he knew it was her job to be this nice. He couldn’t delude himself into thinking she was being so sweet because she found him attractive, too. He did enjoy her company, though. Once they returned to GD’s chair, Luna massaged his scalp by patting his hair dry with a towel. The salon was coming back to life now. New customers were showing up, and half the staff had returned to get things running again.

“That’s the driest we should have it,” she said as he felt her hands leave him. “I can’t wait to see your hair when it’s finished.” Luna gave GD a smile so sweet he tasted sugar on the roof of his mouth. 

Her attention was taken away by a coworker asking for her help a moment later. Before he could try to find a way to regain her attention, Marjorie took Luna’s spot and handed him a fresh cup of iced coffee. They inspected his hair carefully and celebrated that the toner they used was successful in getting rid of any brassy tones. They were finally moving onto the new cut and style of his hair.

When GD left the salon later, he clutched onto his nearly empty cup of iced coffee and gave one last glance into the salon. Luna was at the back, washing a customer’s hair, her profile the only part of her he could make out. She was very cute, and the coincidence of her looking like his dream girl didn’t make anything easier for him, but she was too sweet to get entangled into his life. GD was having a lot of fun enjoying life as a single man with deep pockets working in entertainment. Sweet romance wasn’t written in his cards.


	2. Lime Squeezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD has a tough morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the kudos!!! Even just one reader makes my heart burst! Thank you everybody. This is just a messy fluff about GD I really wanted to write. I can't stop myself from writing it.

He was staring at the tubs of red spice paste lined up at the supermarket, and GD had no clue what brand Taeyang preferred. He knew if he texted or called to ask for help Taeyang would kick his ass as soon as he arrived home and refuse to cook meals for him for at least a week. GD wasn’t the cook or grocery shopper, but that morning had been a desperate escape.

GD hooked up with a random girl he picked up at Bootsy Bellows, and she’d been a little clingy. She was a knockout with long legs and a gorgeous face, but she kept telling him the view of the beach from their kitchen was the best. He wasn’t saying she was a gold digger, but...well, she’d told him he didn’t have to use a condom. Not a complete idiot, GD opted for safe sex, and spent the entire night awake, waiting for the girl to remove her arms off of him. Her hold on him had felt like an anaconda wrapping him up in her hold, crushing him until he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Finally, around 6:00, she loosened her hold, and GD took his opportunity and leapt out of bed. He had grabbed a giant PokéBall plush from the foot of the bed and threw it into the arms of the girl whose name he couldn’t remember. She had hugged it tightly, and he groaned, his entire back sore. He had run out of his room with a random fistful of his clothes and rushed downstairs where he met Taeyang in the kitchen.

Taeyang was having a better start to his day. He was drinking a smoothie with a white cotton towel hanging around his neck, his clothes stained with sweat, and GD, in the middle of trying to escape from a terrible hookup, was changing into a dirty Duran Duran tshirt and wrinkled pair of torn jeans in their kitchen. The kitchen had floor to ceiling windows that displayed an ocean side view. Sure, it was early, and GD walked around the house in his underwear regularly, but the point still stood: Taeyang had his shit together and GD didn’t.

GD had grabbed his car keys, the grocery list, and told his best friend in the entire world that he’d take care of the groceries so Taeyang could have a free morning. Taeyang was used to GD’s antics and tried to protest, but they heard the girl asking for GD in a loud voice from the second floor.

“Tell her I bounced to Europe to see my pops and she should move on!” GD had said in a dramatic whisper, throwing on a black leather jacket. “I owe you one, man!”

“It’s HMart and not Whole Foods!” Taeyang had shouted at GD’s back as GD heard the girl walking down the stairs as he was running into the garage.

Now, he was at the Asian supermarket, wondering what made one brand of gochujang better than the other. He picked one at random and looked down at the list. Next on the list was the produce, and he felt he couldn’t fuck this up, at least. GD felt bad for leaving Taeyang to end things with another hookup. They didn’t always end up being so messy, but every now and then GD would get himself caught in a shitty situation.

He didn’t know how much ginger to buy, seeing the fresh roots stacked on display. They weren’t prepackaged and Taeyang’s list just simply had “Ginger” written down. He decided that the best option would be to pick one of the bigger roots and bag it. If it was too much ginger Taeyang would find a way to use it. Taeyang was resourceful like that.

It was when he turned around to grab a plastic bag that he saw Luna, wearing a pair of thick red framed glasses, picking up a bag of bean sprouts just a couple aisles away. It’d been about a week since their first encounter at the salon, and GD had spent more time than he was willing to admit thinking about her since. Her hair was up in a messy bun with some frizzy tendrils framing her face, and she looked relaxed in a pair of baggy jeans and a simple black tshirt with sneakers on. Casual suited her well.

Luna gave a slight frown as she put the bag of bean sprouts down and turned to walk away toward the meat and seafood section. GD threw a couple random pieces of ginger into the plastic bag, and grabbed his cart to see if he could catch up to Luna in this busy market. As he swerved his cart away from a little boy running away from his mom, GD realized he didn’t know why he was following Luna. He stopped his cart, and looked down at his shopping list. He had forgotten the limes and garlic, and was about to swing his cart back around when he saw Luna step up in front of his cart.

“Hi,” she greeted sweetly. “Do you remember me? Luna from Le Petit Salon?”

He smiled; she was just too sweet to be real.

“How can I forget you?” he replied with a grin, leaning up against his cart. “How ya doin, shorty? I almost didn’t recognize you with your glasses.”

“Yeah, it’s really dorky, but I like big frames,” she replied shyly, the apples of her cheeks turning pink.

“It suits you,” he assured her. “Do you shop here a lot?”

“I do now,” she replied as they walked back toward the produce section together. GD noticed the way her hands gripped on tightly to the handles of her cart. “I used to live closer to Pasadena, so this is my new Asian grocery store.”

"Welcome to the neighborhood," he said with a small grin. He picked up a couple limes and was grabbing a bag when he heard Luna clear her throat.

"Not to be nosy," Luna said as she began picking up and squeezing limes, "but I think you should pick better limes."

"The ones I picked suck?" he asked.

"You need to feel for juiciness," she began, holding up a rather large round lime, giving a gentle squeeze. “If it feels firm it won’t be a juicy lime, and if it feels too soft or mushy that means it’s going bad. You want the skin to be shiny and smooth.”

“How do I know if it’s too soft or firm?” He was squeezing the limes and they felt the same.

“Well, this one feels a little too firm to be juicy,” Luna held out the large round lime for him to take, and then picked up another one. “This smaller one feels better, and I like that it’s a deep shade of green.”

“Where did you learn how to find good limes?” GD asked as he began picking up more limes to squeeze. “I missed out on those lessons at school, man.”

She gave a small chuckle, a cute one, because her eyes lit up as their eyes locked. He felt like butter melting on a fresh dinner roll with the warmth that radiated from her. He’d never felt such an embrace of comforting heat before. Given the way it felt compared to everything else he’d gone through that morning, he wanted more of this kind of heat.

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you how to shop for groceries?” she asked with a crooked smile.

God, what was it about women with crooked smiles? Now the heat was heading southwards, and he hated that he reverted back into being a horny teenager, fighting off a boner with a nice girl standing right in front of him. He leaned in on her comment as motivation for him to kill the boner.

“My mom died when I was 8,” he said softly. The smile disappeared and her face turned red. Yup, that’s a good way to kill a boner.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I-I didn’t know. It was a bad joke.”

“It was,” he agreed, standing up straight. “Now, I’m too sad to keep shopping.”

“GD,” she said in a placating tone, reaching out to touch his arm, “I’m sorry. Here, let me get the limes.”

He smiled to himself as he watched Luna take the plastic bag from his hands and put 4 good looking limes into the bag before tying it closed. Without even meaning to, GD had Luna helping him finish his grocery shopping, teaching him how to tell the difference between brands on certain items, even when he couldn’t read any of the languages. He also found out her favorite flavor of Pocky was Chocolate Banana.

When they were walking out of the store, GD felt a little guilty. He knew Luna was playing along, but he didn’t want her to think she had really upset him. And maybe, he wanted to find an excuse to keep talking to her.

“I have to confess something,” GD said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as they stopped by his car. Luna looked ready to be pissed, her smile disappearing and her eyes narrowing. Most girls usually thought he was making up the dead mom story. “My mom really did die when I was 8, but I wasn’t so upset that I couldn’t shop.”

She broke out a smile, giving a small eye roll. They laughed nervously together, and he hadn’t felt more relieved in his life that she was taking this in good grace.

“I figured that,” she said. “I still wanted to help you shop, though. It was fun.”

They shared a smile, and GD was just about to ask her for her number when Luna turned to look at GD’s car.

“This is your car?” she asked, staring at his red LaFerrari.

It was a very sleek sports car that he’d gotten himself as a birthday gift. The car was a thing of beauty, sitting low, small and tight inside so the car could drive faster. The curves of the exterior of the car screamed luxury and decadence.

“Yeah,” he said with pride, walking over to open the passenger door. The doors to the LaFerrari swung upwards, which impressed people. “Beautiful thing, right?”

“It is,” she said, peeking inside, “but, um, how are you going to put your groceries into your car?”

He turned around, took a back step, and looked at his cart and then at the passenger seat. He scratched his head, and realized she had a point. It was just a habit for him to drive the LaFerrari, he didn’t think about space for the groceries.

“It’ll fit,” he said with a shrug. She gave a small chuckle again, and watched GD stack his boxes of noodles at the foot of the seat. He tied the grocery bags closed and carefully placed them in the seat.

“You’re the most impractical person I’ve ever met,” she said with her crooked smile, “but you made it work.”

“What’d you drive here? A station wagon?”

“My roommate’s Jetta,” she replied, pointing to the blue Volkswagen Jetta parked a couple aisles away. “Still more practical than a 2-seater.”

“Your best friend’s or his boyfriend’s?”

“You remembered,” she said as her eyes lit up again. He’d remember anything and everything just to see her eyes light up like that again. “My best friend. People told me it’s more adult to refer to him as my roommate.”

“But he’s your best friend.”

“Exactly,” she said with a nod. “You get it. So I take it your _best friend_ usually does the grocery shopping?”

“I owe him a favor,” he said.

“What did you do?”

“He helped me out of a sticky situation.”

“You have me intrigued,” she said, raising an eyebrow.

His mind froze. He couldn’t tell her the truth. It was too embarrassing.

“I’ll tell you about it when I come in for my touch-up,” he said, ruffling his hair with his hand.

“Holding me in suspense, OK,” she said, and then glanced at her phone. “I have to go get ready for work, but it was fun to run into you. I’ll see you next Tuesday?” He was silent. “At the salon?”

“Right, yeah,” he said, smiling at her. For a moment there he thought she was asking him out on a date, and was about to compliment her for her pickup skills. “Thanks for the shopping lesson. I owe you one.”

“I’m going to hold you to it,” she said, tilting her head slightly, “so if you want to take it back now, you better.”

“I wouldn’t,” he said, feeling affronted that she would even think that he wouldn’t want to return a good favor to her. “I’d take you out to get some boba as a thanks, but my car is full."  
  
“Well, now you have two things in which you hold me in suspense,” she said. “I really do have to be on my way.”

She rushed to her car after saying goodbye, and he slowly got into his car to watch Luna put her groceries away. The way she moved was elegant, and he still felt a warmth that radiated from her hit his gut. It didn’t have anything to do with how sexy she was, because she was always very much that, but it was a crush that had more to do with the way he wanted to be his best when he was around her.


	3. Birthday Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's little brother has a birthday party at the park near her apartment

She was tying some balloons to the picnic table at the park when Luna heard her mom yelling. Looking up, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Her 5-year-old brother was running away from the playground to follow a soccer ball that went whizzing past, and heading straight toward the basketball court. With the 8 giant red balloons still in her hands, Luna rushed over to chase after Kenji, who was laughing as the ball began to lose momentum.

“Kenji!” Luna shouted as she quickly reached him, and took hold of one of his arms, struggling a bit with the balloon strings wrapped around her right fist. “You don’t run off like that, dude!”

“But I wanna play soccer,” her little brother said. “Can I have a balloon?”  
  
“Sure,” she said. “Kenji, if you want to play soccer you have to ask mommy or daddy first OK?”  
  
“No,” he said with a pout. “It’s my birthday. I don’t need to ask.”  
  
“Not right now,” she said. “I mean, every day, all the time. Mom and dad need to know where you are at all times.”  
  
She was bent down, tying a balloon onto Kenji’s wrist when she heard someone call out her name. Looking to her right, she saw GD leaving the basketball court wearing a loose LA Lakers jersey tank and baggy shorts, his sweaty blonde hair messed up under a black headband. He walked over to her with a basketball in his hands.  
  
“What’s up, Luna?” GD said, waving a hand as he rested the basketball under his left arm.  
Even after a month, he still took her breath away whenever she saw him. She hoped she wasn’t blushing. He was handsome and seeing him always made her smile, even when she tried not to.  
  
“Hey, GD,” she greeted in return. She stood up and held Kenji’s hand. He looked a little warily at Kenji, and Luna wanted to crack up in a loud laugh, but instead said, “Kenji, this is GD, my friend. GD, this is Kenji, my...brother.”  
  
The relief that washed over GD’s face made Luna feel blood rush up to her cheeks, she was definitely blushing now. She was still having a hard time believing that GD possibly had a crush on her. She didn’t think she was ugly, but GD was an extremely good looking wealthy guy. She’d been a nosy bitch and Googled him. He’d dated and hooked up with models, actresses, pop stars, and heiresses, and lived in the lap of luxury. She was just a confused kid from Pasadena who washed his hair at an upscale salon, and she’d never had a boyfriend so it wasn’t like she was exuding sexual prowess. She’d had guys who she hung out with, yes, but she’d always been too shy to really give dating a try.  
  
“What’s up, my man?” GD asked as he bent down to give Kenji a hand wave, setting the basketball down in the grass. “That balloon is bigger than my head. Kenji’s a cool name.”  
  
“It’s his birthday,” Luna added.  
  
Kenji was still standing close to her, feeling shy. She smiled. It would only take a few minutes and Kenji wouldn’t be able to act shy anymore. He always wanted to be the center of attention.  
  
“Happy birthday, man,” GD said. “How old are you, Kenji?”

“Five,” Kenji replied, glancing up to look at Luna before looking back at GD. “We just got out of school too.”  
  
“Is that so?” GD said with a nod. “Man, that’s awesome. You get out of school and you get to party. That’s what I’m talking about.”  
  
“We need to head back,” Luna said, gesturing toward the picnic tables by the playground. “We’re just about to start the party.”  
  
“Bro seems like a handful,” GD said with a laugh as Kenji jerked his hand out of Luna’s and turned around to chase after a dog.  
  
“Kenji!” Luna shouted in exasperation, taking half a step, but stopped as GD was already reaching over to pull Kenji into his arms.  
  
“I can help bring him to his cake,” GD offered, holding Kenji in his arms.  
  
If Luna could take a picture, she would, but she didn’t want to be that obvious. The two boys looked cute together as Kenji rubbed the balloon against GD’s hair. Kenji was laughing at GD’s icy strands of hair clinging onto the bright red balloon. Before they began on their walk, GD called out to his best friend, telling him he’d be back. Luna looked between the links of the fence for the basketball court, and Taeyang was better looking than he did in the pictures she’d seen of him online, if she could believe it. He glanced at Luna and did a double take as he looked at her. She felt heat hit her cheeks again. What was that about?  
  
Seeming to realize what he did, Taeyang gave her a hand wave and said, “Hi, I’m Taeyang.”  
  
“This is Luna,” GD said, “and this is Kenji. Be right back.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Luna said, returning the hand wave. “I should warn you,” she said as she and GD walked together, “my family is nice, but they’re really nosy and you know, always silently judging you.”  
  
“They sound like my family,” he said, making her smile.  
  
“Just know, you don’t have to tell them anything if you don’t want to,” she said.  
  
It was obvious that she was getting nervous. What would her family say to seeing her talking to a guy? One who none of them knew? One who she barely knew? She was a full grown adult, but coming from an old fashioned patriarchal family, Luna had to deal with her family insisting on being more involved in her life than she thought was fair for someone her age.  
  
When they arrived at the picnic table, Kenji was handed off to one of Luna’s teenage cousins, Mai, to go play on the swings. Mai gave Luna an impressed look after GD introduced himself to her. Luna could only smile politely at her cousin, though she wanted to punch her cousin's arm, feeling her body grow warmer. She did understand the overwhelmingly positive reaction to first meeting GD. He was a very confident person, but also very playful. And very good looking.  
  
“Thanks,” Luna said, and as she saw her mom approach with the cake, she turned around and said quickly, “I’ll see you next week at the salon, right? My mom is approaching and I don't want to go there.”  
  
“I’ll see you around,” he said with a grin before leaving the way he came, amused with her being flustered.  
  
“Who was that?” Luna heard her mom ask.  
  
“He’s one of my boss's regular customers,” she replied casually, finally returning to tying the balloons to the table. “He helped bring Kenji back here. You know how Kenji is.”  
  
Her mom said nothing more, but she felt the tension in the air. They were going to have a discussion about who GD was soon, and no matter how hard she would deny that there was nothing between them, her mom would continue to press her about it as much as she could. Luna didn’t know what there was between them, and she didn’t know how to explain it to her mom. She’d only talked to GD a handful of times, and he was a playful flirt but given that he’d never taken her out for boba she wasn’t sure if he liked her, or if he was just a flirt always shooting his shot.  
  
She had a feeling her mom would tell her to stop talking to him because he sounded like a heartbreaker. Add in his orphan story, her mom would absolutely have strong opinions about him without even knowing him. Besides, this was all hypothetical. GD was nice to her at her workplace but they kept things there. The random run-ins outside of Le Petit Salon were just that: random. There was no reason for her to get her hopes up too high that GD would be romantically interested in her.  
  
Remembering that she lived on her own, Luna realized she could bail soon, and avoid talking about GD with her mom for a little longer. This really was like she was back in high school again. She didn’t know what she could do to make her mom see that she was a grown woman now, and didn’t want to have to hide so much from her mom, so making up a lie and skipping out to her own space would suffice. She decided she would say that Aaron and Spencer wanted a last minute housemate meeting once Kenji finished opening his presents. As soon as she was finished gathering all the wrapping paper Kenji tore up, Luna kissed Kenji on the cheek and wished him a perfect Happy 5th Birthday.  
  
“I have to leave for a housemate meeting,” Luna said in a rush as she walked up to her mom, who was gossiping with her aunts and cousins as they were preparing Thai tea in large batches.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell them to come?” her mom asked, referring to Aaron and Spencer.  
  
“Spencer had to work,” she replied, which wasn’t a lie. Her best friend worked a grueling weekend shift at a call center, and if Spencer wasn’t going to show up, Aaron wouldn’t. Aaron was nice, but she always felt he preferred to see her more as Spencer’s friend, if that made any sense.  
  
“Tell them to come have cake and tea,” her mom said. “Spencer likes my Thai tea.”  
  
“I have to go,” was all she said. “Bye mom!”  
  
She rolled her eyes as she turned away and heard an auntie make a comment about Luna being so snappy now that she was living in a nicer neighborhood. Clearly, moving closer to Santa Monica wasn’t enough distance for Luna and her family. She made a wistful vow to move away as far as she could one day. As far away as it took for her to get away from her family constantly having an opinion about her life.  
  
“Hey, Luna,” she saw Taeyang wave to her as they met part way on the path that led toward the parking spaces at the west end of the park. “On a walk?”  
  
“I’m going home,” she said, looking over her shoulder to see some relatives, including her mom, staring at her talking to Taeyang. Yes, now that she was a snappy Santa Monica resident she was a tramp who attracted random rich men to her. Her mom was going to have a hundred questions the next time they talked. “Where’s GD?”  
  
“He’s playing a game with some friends,” he said, gesturing his thumb over his shoulder toward the basketball court. “It looks like your little brother’s party isn’t over yet.”  
  
“I had to bail out from my family’s curious glances at you and GD,” she said with a shy smile.  
  
“So,” Taeyang said slowly, glancing at her with a look of curiosity of his own, “you have a nosy family, huh? How many siblings do you have?”  
  
“Just my brother Kenji,” she replied. “You?”  
  
“I have two younger brothers,” he replied, “but our age gaps are small. Your parents waited awhile to give you a brother.”  
  
She gave a small chuckle, “Yeah. My parents have a funny way of timing life events.”  
  
“It’s nice meeting you Luna,” Taeyang said as they approached Spencer’s Jetta. “I have to say, it’s nice to have a face to the girl GD’s always talking about.”  
  
“It’s nice meeting you, too,” was all Luna could say. She rushed to her car, afraid that she’d embarrassed herself in front of GD’s best friend by blushing and failing to hide a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, thank you for reading! I really am just writing whatever fluff I want.


	4. Hella Good Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD and Luna go out for dinner

She never received calls when she was at work. Her family and friends all knew they could contact her on her phone, but that day, while on her break, Donna poked her head into the break room and said, “Luna, call for you.”

“Me?” she asked as she took the cordless landline phone. Donna gave a half shrug and walked out of the break room. She put the phone up to her ear. “Hello?”

“‘Sup, Luna?” she heard a familiar voice say. “It’s GD. I don’t have your number, and ah...I’m at the Laos store and I don’t know what brand of rice noodles are good for pad thai.”

“Taeyang’s making pad thai?” she asked.

“He wants it to be authentic," he replied. "Do you know what tamarind paste is?"

“You’re sounding so out of your element,” she said, leaning back in her chair. “Did you make him say goodbye to another hookup?”

“I haven’t been hooking up with anyone,” he said defensively. She bit her bottom lip, unable to stop herself from smiling. True or not, it was amusing how he always had to emphasize to her how chaste he had become since their run-in at HMart. He likely regretted telling her the truth, but she enjoyed his honesty. It was also fun to tease him about it from time to time. “Taeyang’s got a hot date tonight and her favorite dish is pad thai. I told him I’d be his wingman and get his groceries so he could get everything at home set up.”

“That’s so nice,” she said. “So OK, my mom’s favorite brand for rice noodles is the 3 Ladies Brand.”

“If I had your number I could FaceTime you so I could show the brands to you,” he said, sounding frustrated.

“Well,” she said slowly, blushing, “you’ve never asked for my number.”

“You’ve never asked me for mine,” he threw back. “You’ve never even asked me for my Insta.”

“Have you found the 3 Ladies?” she asked, wishing she could pinch his cheek for being such a smartass.

“I see one with 3 Horses,” he replied.

“That brand is good too, just so long as it says ‘Product of Thailand’ on the back of the package,” she replied. “And there should be a big ‘L’ or ‘XL’ on the front somewhere. I think Taeyang would want thicker noodles.”

“One bag should be good, right?”

“How many people is he cooking for?”

“Him and his date. I gotta bounce for the night.”

“Where are you going tonight then?”

“Wanna get some Korean barbecue with me for dinner?”

“What?” she asked, sitting up straight.

_Did he really just ask her out?_

“I mean,” he said with a bit of hesitation, “you know, as friends.”

_Oh._

After 3 months of salon visits and a couple random outings with their friends, Luna considered her relationship with GD to be friendly. She couldn’t figure out if GD liked her more than that, however. They were still in a weird limbo where she felt a strong tension, but she didn’t know where it was going. This was usually where Luna’s romantic prospects in the past had come to die, but with GD she didn’t want it to go that way. Her obstacle was that she had never liked a guy enough that she was actively hoping he would make a move on her in some way, because she had no idea how to make a move on a guy. GD was so experienced and confident, her insecure ass couldn’t possibly be confident enough to successfully hit on him.

“Of course,” she replied, trying to feel grateful that GD was such a good friend to her. “I get off work at 7:15-”

“I can come pick you up,” he offered quickly.

They finally exchanged numbers, and Luna patiently helped GD find tamarind paste over the phone right before her break ended. As she returned to work, she tried her best not to think too much about what dinner with GD would be like. They were going out as friends, he’d made that clear, so she shouldn’t need to feel so nervous.

*****  
She walked outside, gazing around to find GD’s shiny red LaFerrari, but did not see it anywhere. Thinking, she looked out for his black Maserati Levante. Maybe his black Porsche Boxter convertible? Before working at Le Petit Salon Luna knew almost nothing about car models, but GD seemed to have as many luxury cars as he did designer shoes so she began to try her best to remember the names of the different models he’d show off to her.

“Luna,” she heard GD say her name. Turning to look behind her, she smiled as she saw GD. He decided to show up with a new vehicle. He held out a white helmet identical to the one he had on for her to take, and she chuckled at the sight of GD sitting on a bright yellow Vespa Scooter. “My sister broke up with her boyfriend and I offered to take this out of her hands.”

“It’s the cutest thing in the world,” she said as she climbed onto the bike behind him.

“Hang on tight, shorty,” he said.

She was too shy to wrap her arms around his waist and opted to grab onto his shoulders. After a few minutes, while stopping at a traffic intersection, Luna accepted defeat and felt her entire face turn red as she wrapped her arms around GD’s waist. What was the point of clinging onto his shoulders if she was still pressing her body up against his? Holding onto his waist felt much more secure, anyway.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Luna looked around to see that they were inside a strip mall. It was the strip mall near the Shatto Rec Center where her mom came to get her hair done by a Vietnamese beautician. Luna was very familiar to this place.

“Shut up,” she blurted out as GD found them a small parking spot near the front of a casual looking restaurant named “KBBQ”. She took off her helmet and said, “GD, this is one of my favorite restaurants!”

“Is it?” he said, taking his own helmet off. He turned his head back somewhat and grinned. “What luck.”

“Wait,” she said as they got off the scooter, “you’re messing with me. How’d you know?”

“That day Spencer came to get his hair done, we talked,” GD said.

She felt her heart beat faster as he took her hand into his and they walked into KBBQ together. He'd gotten information about her from her best friend. Was she reading too much into the comment he made? If a guy asked her best friend for information about her could it possibly mean he liked her?

“Is this the favor you owe me?” she asked once they were seated at their grill.

“No,” he said. “This is me taking you out to dinner because I know you got hella good tastes."

She didn’t want to say there were any hopes, but there was a crushing feeling, regardless. GD had been talking to Spencer about food, not her.

Masking on a smile, she gave a modest shrug and said, "That means a lot to me. I think you're the one with hella good tastes."

They toasted each other and took shots of soju before starting their meal. Luna was partial to the bulgogi and flank steak while GD insisted they keep ordering the pork belly and beef brisket. She ate more rice than he did, but he ate more of the meat. Luna was a lightweight, so GD went easy on her and they drank a modest amount of soju with their barbecue. It was pleasant to have a meal with GD, so at the very least, she was grateful to have gotten to eat good Korean barbecue with him.

“So where does your sister live?” Luna asked GD once they were done swapping stories about what they did that day. Luna was feeling rather full, but GD was still eating like he was starving. She took a small bite of her pork belly and chewed on it for as long as she could. She didn’t want dinner to end yet.

“Right now, she’s doing a project in Miami for a few months, but she lives in NYC,” he replied.

“Wow, New York? Do you visit her often?”

“Not as much as I should,” he said with a shrug, but the way he averted her eyes it seemed like she had touched upon a sensitive topic. “My family dynamic is weird.”

“I think that can be said for all families,” she offered before taking a sip of water. Having Googled GD, Luna knew of his family dynamic, so she felt obligated to let him know a little about her, hard as it was to talk about it. “My dad isn’t my biological father.” He looked away from the pork belly cooking over the flames, and she gave a gentle shrug. “My mom’s boyfriend decided he didn’t want to be a dad, especially when both of their families were pressuring them to get married, and he skipped town when she was 6 months pregnant with me. I’ve never met my biological father.”

“Do you think about trying to find him?”

“No,” she replied, rolling one chopstick back and forth between her thumb and index finger. “I see no reason to reach out to a man who chose not to have me in his life. I also feel like it’s a betrayal to my mom and dad.”

“My pops walked out on my family right before my mom died,” he said, setting his chopsticks down. “My eldest bro had to raise the rest of us.”

“How many of you are there?” she asked. She resisted the urge to say sorry or to reach out and touch him to give some comfort. He didn’t seem to be the type of guy who wanted others to feel sorry for him.

“Four. Isaac is the eldest, and then there’s Joli, me, and Upton.”

“Didn’t you say you share a birthday with your sister and younger brother?”

He laughed. “It’s the only way Upton can get us all together for his birthday,” he replied, picking up the cooked pork belly and placing a few pieces onto her plate before placing the rest onto his. “Joli and I are adopted, and us and Upton are the same age. We use Upton’s birthday as the day we all celebrate our birthdays. We also celebrate mine and Joli's adoption day on his birthday.”

“So do you have a relationship with your dad?”

“I don’t hate him like Isaac does, but pops and I don’t have much of a relationship.”

“Now that we’ve covered our daddy issues,” she said, picking up one more piece of pork belly with her chopsticks, “I think I’m done eating.”

She ate her last piece of pork belly, and sipped on her soju as she watched GD finish up the rest of the food effortlessly. She wanted to pull him into her arms and give him a good hug more than ever. Something about the way he spoke about his family carried so much guarded sadness. It felt familiar, but she didn’t want to go there. Once dinner was over, GD put his leather jacket on and offered his hand to Luna again.

“Thanks for dinner,” she said once they were back on the Scooter.

“You doing anything after this?” he asked, putting his helmet on.

“Home, shower, sleep,” she said.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“I’m tired,” she said and rested her head up against his back for dramatic effect. “What are you going to do after this? Party at The Argyle?”

“Nah, I’m heading to my condo in West Hollywood,” he replied, starting their journey back home.

“I shouldn’t have been surprised to hear that, but I am,” she said, raising her head. “You have a condo in West Hollywood?”

“I rent it out on Airbnb,” he said, “but sometimes I go there to chill, like tonight. Gonna go roll a joint and watch some movies.”

“Thanks for the invite,” she said.

“What?” he asked with a laugh, glancing over his shoulder for a second. “You smoke weed?”

“Why is that surprising?” she asked, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

“We barely knew each other and you were afraid to introduce me to your mom,” he replied. “That made me think that you were the type of girl who doesn’t do rebellious things.”

“In my family, a girl moving out of her parents’ home before marriage is one of the most rebellious things she could do. I’ve worked my way up to it.”

“You really want to come chill with me?”

“Now you’re making me feel like I was rude to invite myself over,” she said, pressing her head against his back, wanting to hide her face in embarrassment.

“Don’t make me feel bad,” he said, and then sighed. “Luna, I would like it very much if you’d come smoke and chill at my place. Please, join me.”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Do you really want me there?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, his tone gentle as they reached a traffic stop. “I was surprised, because you’re just the sweetest person.”

“Maybe I’m sweet because I love getting high,” she replied.

They laughed together, and she felt a glow radiate from within. She’d surprised him, and the way he looked at her was a sensation she’d never felt before. The heat she felt...she could only think it felt uncomfortably pleasant. As nervous as she felt, she had to admit, it would be nice to feel more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to anyone reading this!


	5. Alabama and Clarence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD and Luna's late night antics include a dig at Rob Lowe, weed, and pie
> 
> SPOILERS for 1993's "True Romance" *??IDK if it needed to be said so I did??*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags Added (I'm terrible with tags T.T)

It was like a dream to be sitting on his white leather sofa, watching Luna beside him with a joint up to her lips, and they were watching _True Romance_. A situation like this only existed in GD’s mind when he was asleep, and yet, this was all real. They tried to get creative on thinking of a theme for the movie they’d choose to watch together.

It didn’t take long when he found out she was a big Brad Pitt fan. Luna and GD fought over which Brad Pitt movie they’d watch in which he had a small role early in his career. GD wanted to watch _Thelma and Louise_ , and she’d pointed out that Brad Pitt played a pothead in _True Romance_ , they _had_ to watch _True Romance_.

Even having gotten to know her better, GD was still wondering what would be considered doing the right thing when it came to his predicament with Luna. She was sheltered, and from a world so different from his. He didn’t want to bring her into his chaotic, messed up world.

Then again, at dinner, she’d given him a deeper look past the sweet face, and the melancholy he’d sensed upon first meeting her made an appearance. The resilience she’d displayed when talking about her biological father, he understood it. It made him feel like he was less alone, not that he was a lonely guy. GD loved his life, but it was a surprising feeling of comfort when she’d said that she didn’t want to meet her biological father.

“When was the last time you watched this one?” Luna asked, handing him the joint. Another reminder that this sheltered LA native wasn’t quite as sheltered as GD thought, and now he was back to considering that it wasn’t such a bad idea to at least tell Luna she was gorgeous.

“Probably high school,” he replied, choosing not to deviate from the topic at hand. “Upton and his girl thought this film was the shit, so they were always watching it. I think I’ve seen parts of it, but I don’t remember anything. We’ll see if it’s as good as you say it is.”

“It’s a Tarantino script with Tony Scott directing, which means it’s a hundred times better than any old Tarantino movie,” she said as he blew out a cloud of smoke. “Christian Slater playing the dopey weirdo again. I always liked him more than Rob Lowe. Rob Lowe could never do Christian Slater roles, but Christian Slater could do Rob Lowe roles.”

“For real,” he agreed with a cough. “What is this movie about, again?”

She laughed as he handed her the joint.

“Just watch,” she said.

Patricia Arquette was very cute in the movie. GD didn’t remember why she was in the movie theatre with Christian Slater, though. Things escalated quickly and they were hooking up. Patricia Arquette had asked Christian Slater out for pie after they watched the kung fu movies, and then they talked and got to love making. This movie was sexy as fuck, and GD looked over at Luna, wondering if she was trying to send him a message by choosing this movie...or maybe she just really liked it. Thelma and Louise was a sexy movie too.

He took a hit, and soaked in the sight of her on his sofa. Her left leg was crossed over her right, her body tilted in toward his, and, with her body leaning back against the sofa, her chest was looking especially juicy and perky in her tight tshirt. His eyes drifted down as the hem of her skirt slipped up slightly when she reached over to take the joint from him, revealing a little more of the rarely seen skin of her thighs, and so his eyes drifted upwards again, worried that he might be tempted to reach over and pull the hem up to her waist so he could get a full view of her thighs.

She was mindlessly licking her bottom lip, and then she bit down on it. _Fuck_ , he needed to focus on the movie and not her. But the way the movie had her attention, GD couldn’t stop staring. There was a longing in her eyes as she continued to watch the movie, and that was motivation for him to return to watching it himself. Sure, Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette were cute together, but they were just hooking up. The story was just beginning. It couldn’t be that easy for them. There had to be a catch.

And then it happened; Patricia Arquette - _Alabama_ \- revealed that she was a call girl hired by the boss of Christian Slater - _Clarence_ \- as a birthday present. GD glanced over at Luna as he heard a chuckle come out of her. She was smiling, her eyes filled with such joy. He turned his attention back to the movie. That was all it took. Alabama fell in love with Clarence and he fell in love with her. They were getting married. Holy shit. Maybe this movie _was_ the shit.

The film took on all sorts of twists and turns, but the one thing that remained constant was that Alabama and Clarence did everything because they were in love, even to the point where Clarence killed Alabama’s pimp played by Harry Potter’s godfather. And then Alabama killed a couple guys, including Tony Soprano in a brutal fight, to save the both of them. It was the kind of violent, crazy romance that could only exist in fiction, but it was an extremely entertaining movie. It was filled with pulpy fun shit that were hallmarks of a Tarantino movie which was boosted by the sharp colors and heavy action of a Tony Scott movie.

“So?” Luna asked, moving over to get closer to him when the movie ended. Her leg was pressed up against his, and he felt his leg flare up in heat. They shared a couple hits together, and her eyes were barely open as she blew smoke out of her lips sensually. She gave a soft chuckle, and she gave a sweet, dry inhale of breath before they laughed together.

“What?” he asked, trying hard to hide his growing boner as Luna arched her back to try to sit up higher, tempting him further with her beautiful tits.

“ _Would you like to go get some pie with me?_ ” she asked him, quoting Alabama at the beginning of the movie. That crooked smile appeared with her eyes half closed, and he felt a fire ignite inside of him.

He sat up and moved his body to shift in toward hers. Their eyes locked and he tilted her chin up with his right hand, letting her absorb the electrifying tension between them. He felt her shiver, and her lips parted. He kissed her, making sure it was firm, his hand resting on her neck as she returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Their lips parted for half a second before he needed more. He kissed her again, never wanting to leave her lips. She tasted like peppermint candies, a sharp tingle of peppermint with a burst of pure sugary sweetness. When she paused at the feel of his tongue pushing up against her mouth, he stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers.

This wasn’t at all what he thought was what was going to happen. His intentions had been good, he wanted to believe this. He and Luna were becoming friends, and he was excited to surprise her by treating her to KBBQ, the restaurant Spencer had casually mentioned was Luna’s favorite Korean restaurant. Spencer told him a story about where Luna’s mom went to go get her hair done since her mom refused to visit an upscale salon. And GD really did believe that he and Luna were just going to light up and watch a couple movies when he invited her to come chill with him. The hot heat of their sexual tension and the kiss was a surprise.

GD was still trying to figure out how he felt toward Luna, and he didn’t want his lust to do all the decision making, but, currently, he was in ecstasy. Her lips were soft and wet, and her body pressed up against his sent shock waves of heat into his body. The only thing stopping him from kissing her again was Luna herself. Her body had tensed up.

“You OK?” he asked, his eyes half closed, focused on her lips.

“I umm…” she said softly before inhaling sharply and breathing out a puff of warm air against his lips. She didn’t mean to do it, he knew it, but that puff of air scorched the blood rushing to his dick and made him rock hard. He had to shift around for a moment, not wanting to scare her by poking her with his boner. “This is new to me.”

He pulled back, slipping his hand on her neck down to her shoulder, sitting back so they could fully see each other face to face.

“Kissing?” he asked her.

The good chemistry of their lips made him forget that he'd coin her as a good girl the moment he met her, but the way she took a shaky breath with a shy smile gave it all away that Luna didn’t have any experience in kissing. He was beguiled by her sweet innocence, though. He’d never actively chased after innocent ladies with little experience, because, in honesty, it was easier to be with a woman who was more assertive. If given the choice, GD would choose to date a woman who has had experience in dating than someone with a green thumb. But Luna’s naivety lit up a kind of heat and affection he had never felt before.

“I mean,” she said modestly, her eyes downcast, “I hope I’m not...you’re the first guy that makes me...you’re a really good kisser.”

He smiled, and ran his thumb along the lining of her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and parted her lips as her eyebrows furrowed slightly, giving out an exhale. It had to be criminal how easy it was for her to turn him on. GD could do anything he wanted with Luna, given how she shook in his arms, her breathing so soft and her eyes closed.

Inexperienced girls who respond well to deeper physical affections tend to let him take control, and this was the first time he hated himself for being given such a predicament. Three months ago, GD would have immediately started diving his hands and mouth under her shirt without question. But now, he needed to make sure he wanted Luna the same way she wanted him. Things between them had to be right, he owed that to her.

"Let's go get some pie," he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "There's a diner a couple blocks away."

*****

The diner was small and dimly lit, and the coffee was among the best GD had ever had. He usually came here when he was recovering from a long night of partying and didn’t want to drive home to Malibu. It was an unassuming place, and the food could vary from mediocre to very good. GD ordered a slice of cheesecake and Luna ordered a slice of blueberry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. They were nestled at the back of the diner, and though he tried to sit on the opposite side of the booth from Luna so they could look at each other face to face, Luna had shyly asked him if he could keep her warm. GD had no choice but to sit beside her and throw his arm over her shoulders, her shy delivery was too sweet.

“This feels nice,” she said, snuggling up to him. “Why does this diner have the A/C blasting at midnight?”

“Maybe cuties like you need to have an excuse to ask your crush to come sit next to you,” he replied, sinking his fork into his cheesecake to get a bite of the so-so pie.

“So, how long have you had a crush on me?” she asked him, slowly stirring a spoon in her cup of coffee. Her cheeks were flushed pink, but her eyes were lit up with excitement. Apparently, once Luna began making bold moves she saw no reason to stop. He liked this side of her.

“The moment I saw you,” he said.

“Don’t all guys say that, though?” she asked shyly, unable to meet his eyes as she stared at her cup of coffee.

"Hey," he said as he set his fork down before taking her chin into his hand and tilted her chin up so she would look at him, "I mean it. You're gorgeous, Luna. I've been thinking about you every day since the first day we met."

"Then...how come we haven't had pad thai at your house?"

Luna was really grilling him, but her shy tone melted his heart. He'd been a real coward and fool all these months. Her naivety mixed with her sharp sense of humor made it impossible for him to find much fault in her. Any shortcomings she had meant nothing to him. There was no woman in his life who he got along with so naturally and effortlessly.

But he'd been afraid. He had to admit it to himself that he didn't want to end up hurting Luna someday by being a shitty boyfriend. There was a reason he was a ladies' man. GD was good at getting a woman's attention but for a myriad of reasons his romances didn't last long. With Luna, he didn't want to mess shit up.

"It's hard for me to believe you think an idiot like me is someone you want to date," he said, keeping things simple.

She snorted into her cup of coffee.

"We've liked each other forever and we've been too scared to tell each other," she said, making him laugh. "God, we're both idiots."

"It just means this was meant to be," he said, resting his head against hers again. "What was it about me that made you notice me?"

"Your posture. You always carry yourself so well. I think you're so handsome when you're sitting and looking like you're thinking hard."

"Baby," he said, holding her tighter, "Imma be honest with you, you're driving me crazy." She looked up at him, setting her fork down, seeming confused. "It's hotter than I thought it'd be to hear you talk about what you like about me," he explained. "Most times, I'm trying not to act like a horny teenager around you."

"Were you a horny teenager?"

"You weren't?"

"Are you kidding me?” she said with a little more confidence in her voice now, nestling up against him as she poked her pie with her fork. “My family made sure I'd repress that part of myself."

"Well," he said, feeling heat grow in his gut, "now that you've worked your way up to rebel and move out, what's next on your rebellion list?"

"I checked off flirting with my crush to get him to kiss me," she said, smiling. She sat up slightly and reached up to run a finger along his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, tilting his head in toward hers', her touch making the heat grow. "So I guess what's next is um...a first date."

"No one's ever taken you out on a date?" he asked, opening his eyes in alarm. "You were that scared of your parents?"

"Um, no one's ever asked me out," she admitted, her whole face flushing red. "I didn’t talk to a lot of guys.”

"What fucked up sort of losers did you go to school with?" he asked, offended. "Girls like you that went to my school had to tell boys they weren't interested, day and night."

"Except for when it came to you, right?" she asked with a chuckle.

“Even I couldn’t get a yes from my Dream Girl when I was in high school,” he admitted, pushing his half eaten slice of cheesecake away. “I asked her out every day, and she always told me to get lost.”

“You’re such a liar,” she said with a burst of laughter, sitting up to look at him face to face. “I can’t imagine any girl telling you to get lost.”

“You’re making me blush, baby,” he said as he pulled her back into his arms. She rested her head against his chest. “If I went to high school with you I would have asked your mom every day if I could take you out on a date.”

“Would you do that now?” she asked, stroking the back of his hand that was resting on the table in a gentle up and down motion with her soft fingers. “What if I told you you needed to ask my mom first before taking me out on a date?”

“What’s your mom’s address?” he replied, mesmerized at the sight and feel of Luna’s fingers stroking his skin. “I’ll go over every day to ask your mom until she says yes.”

“Would you really?”

“Give me her address. Or her phone number? I can call and text too.”

“No. Now I’m scared you’ll really do that,” she replied, retrieving her hand back into her lap, leaving his hand cold and yearning for her touch.

He laughed. She really was too cute for her own good.

“Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?” he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear. He took that moment to really soak in the fact that Luna was resting her body up against his, and this was completely real.

“Yes,” she said simply, nodding against his chest. “I’m free all day.”

“Are you done with your pie?” he asked. “I’ll take you home, and I’ll text you in the morning?”

“OK,” she replied, sitting up straight.

They walked back to his condo, and GD drove Luna home in his red SL-Class Benz instead of the Scooter since it was so late at night. Earlier, when she’d wrapped her arms around his waist on the Scooter, GD thought it was the most significant point of physical contact he’d ever have with her and he had been happy with it. He had to admit to himself that he’d insisted on getting the Scooter registered right away because he’d been daydreaming about taking Luna on a ride. Joli had called him an immature child when he begged her to let him take her Scooter instead of putting it up for sale a month ago. It was worth it, because without it, he wasn’t sure if he and Luna would have ended up having the kind of night they just did with their relationship taking on a new form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I finally posted this chapter. I've worked so hard on this chapter I don't even know...please don't hate it. T~T
> 
> THANK YOU to anybody who is reading this. Love and kisses and I think I might bake a pie tonight.


	6. The Bean Sprout Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD takes Luna out on an unforgettable first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the Tags (again, I'm terrible with tags, I'm sorry)

They were having pho for lunch. GD felt like what worked between him and Luna were the casual and laidback hangouts, so he wasn’t going to break tradition. This time, he asked Taeyang for his opinion on which pho restaurant was the best. Hoping his best friend wasn’t pulling a prank on him for all the dumb shit he’d put Taeyang through the years, GD was driving Luna to Little Tokyo to eat at Pho 88, a hole-in-the-wall mom and pop pho restaurant Taeyang claimed had broth that was clear and flavorful.

“Is this your favorite restaurant?” Luna asked as they sat at a table together. Much as GD wanted to sit next to her to keep her warm, they needed elbow room to eat their meal.

“I heard this place has bomb-ass broth,” he said. She was wearing her red glasses, which she often wore when she wasn’t working. With her hair up in a high ponytail and her makeup at a minimum, she looked like a sexy librarian.

GD was still in shock that he was on a date with Luna. He was in shock that he’d kissed her. He was in shock that she’d been the one to hit on him to get things going. He didn’t even remember how he made it home after he dropped her off. He woke up after what felt like no sleep, though he didn't feel worn down, and spent his entire morning smiling.

He’d been a nervous wreck when he left the house to buy Luna some flowers and candy. Arriving at her apartment at 11:30 on the dot, GD had to count to 100 before working up the courage to knock on her door. He was probably 16 the last time he felt this nervous on a first date. When she opened the door, she was glowing in a Duran Duran tshirt and dark denim jeans, her smile even brighter than he remembered it to be.

“Cute shirt,” he had said as Luna took his hand into hers, letting her lead them to his car.

“That’s why I had to say hi to you at HMart,” she had replied, her cheeks flushing pink. “I saw you wearing the same shirt I own. My mom’s high school mentor gave me her Duran Duran tshirt as a high school graduation gift. She was the reason I listened to Duran Duran and Depeche Mode growing up.”

“I love both bands,” he had said, laughing slightly. “Now I can tell Taeyang I’m not the only person who listens to 80s music.”

When their food arrived, GD had fun watching Luna personalize her bowl of pho. She liked a lot of lime, jalapenos, and Thai basil. She also mixed the fish sauce with the chili oil paste in her spoon before adding it into the broth.

“You’re not going to put in any bean sprouts?” he asked as he squeezed some sriracha into his bowl. “You put in like, all the veggies but the bean sprouts.”

“Bean sprouts are gross,” she said as she mixed her food up before taking a sip of her broth.

“They add texture,” he replied. “Nice crunch.”

“They make you think you have more noodles and instead you get a mouthful of watery nothing,” she countered.

“Our first fight is going to be about bean sprouts?” he asked. He smiled when he saw her cheeks flush pink.

“On our first date, too,” she said, tipping her glasses up with one finger touching the bottom left corner of her glasses. “This place does have good broth. Do you like the noodles?”

“It’s good,” he said. “Best pho?”

“Mmm,” she said thoughtfully, chewing her noodles. After a few more bites she finally spoke up, “It’s good, but I still prefer homemade pho.”

“You know how to make pho?” GD asked.

“Um, yeah,” she said with a shrug. “I think most South East Asian girls know how to cook most South East Asian dishes. I always had to help cook for family events. Is this the best pho you’ve ever had?”

“Maybe in LA, but in the world? Nah,” he said. “Had some hella pho all over the world.”

Once they were done with pho, they walked to get some boba at a shop nearby before enjoying the weather together. Luna didn’t need to ask for GD to put his arm around her shoulders this time. The scent of jasmine and pears that radiated from her as he held her close to him turned him on, he struggled to act cool as they went on a casual walk.

“So is this the favor you’re returning?” she asked as they strolled through a park. The day was sunny and there was a gentle breeze, keeping the air pleasant.

“How about you call me to return the favor, whatever it is?” he said. “You helped me shop. I want to do something that will help you.”

“That sounds fair,” she said after giving it a moment’s thought. “Did you sleep OK? You look a little tired today.”

“I was too excited about the date to get any real sleep,” he admitted, “but I’m good. You? Did you sleep good?”

“I did,” she replied, her cheeks flushing pink once more. “The weed helped me sleep.”

“Wanna go to my place and kick it, then?” he asked.

“Your place in Malibu or your condo?” she replied.

“I hope you don’t mind my condo,” he said as Luna let go of his hand to go sit on one of the swings when they approached the playground of the park.

“Yeah, I think I’d be too embarrassed to run into Taeyang,” she said. GD sat in the swings next to her, and he watched her slowly swing back and forth. “Did you tell him about us?”

“I haven’t seen him,” GD replied. “Did you tell Spencer about us?”

“Yeah,” she replied, her face quickly flushing red. “Spencer said he knew it’d happen eventually.”

“He approves?”

“Of course! Spencer thinks you’re nice and really interesting.”

“I’m happy,” he said, smiling. He was genuinely grateful to hear that Luna’s best friend thought so highly of him. “Spencer’s a cool person.”

“Hey,” they heard a man’s voice call out to them. GD and Luna saw a police officer on a bike at the edge of the playground looking at them. “You two don’t look like kids, what are you doing on the playground?”

“Sorry, mister, but we’re 14,” GD lied. He was depending on his and Luna’s youthful faces to convince the cop to leave them alone.

“If you’re 14 why aren’t you in school?” the cop demanded, tilting his aviator sunglasses down, his sandy colored mustache bristling slightly.

“We’re dropouts, I’m sorry, officer,” GD said as he stood and took Luna’s hands into his own, helping her up.

“You need to stop,” Luna said with a chuckle. “What if the cop tries to start trouble?”

“I’ve been arrested a few times, it’s not a big deal to fuck around with a cop,” GD said with a grin. The look she gave him made him feel a little uncomfortable. “What?”

“You’ve been arrested?” she asked.

“I’ve gotten into a few fights here and there,” he said with a shrug. “Late night parties that got out of hand. I also got arrested once during my freshman year of college. Taeyang was trying to impress a girl and we did this sit-in at the university’s clinic. We were all arrested for civil disobedience and disorderly conduct.”

“That’s an awesome story to tell,” she said. “Please tell me you’ve been putting it into your resumes.”

“Some of them I did,” he admitted, making her laugh. “And you? You’ve never even gotten a ticket, right?”

“Um,” Luna gave a nervous chuckle, “when I was 18 I ran a red light and got a ticket. Mai was in the car with me and she kept telling me to cry so the cop would feel bad, but I still got the ticket. It was like, $500. I have the best friends in the world and they all pitched in to help me pay the fine. I spent like, 3 months working to pay them all back.”

“Your parents never found out?”

“No, but I did spend an entire year terrified that they’d find out.”

“I really like this secret bad girl side of you, Luna,” GD said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her body in toward his. He tilted her chin up with his hand, and stared deep into her eyes, forcing her to feel the electricity between them again. “What other bad girl things are you hiding?”

She licked her lips, but her eyes were distracted as she looked behind him, and pulled away from him. They were in a public place, and she was still shy about public displays of affection. Perhaps he had to consider that he was a guy who wasn’t very shy about letting the world know who or what he was into. This meant he had to reign it in for Luna.

“We should leave before that cop comes around,” she said, taking his hand into hers, moving to give a little space between their bodies.

He didn’t need to be told twice. In public, Luna could only do with hand holding and embraces, but in privacy, well...he hoped she would show more of that rebellious side she kept so close to her chest. GD quickly rushed Luna out of the park and back to his Benz.

*****

When they were seated on his white leather sofa again, GD wanted to do nothing but throw himself on top of Luna and fuck her brains out, but knew he had to take it slow. He requested she pick a movie for them to watch as he grabbed them some bottles of water and his stash of weed. She picked _Bad Times At The El Royale_ , a film he was familiar with, and as he rolled them a few joints Luna watched him as she drank the last of her mango slush boba. Those plump pink lips looked like they would look good wrapped around his-

“What are you thinking about?” she asked, removing her lips from her yellow straw.

“I'm thinking that you look gorgeous, baby,” he said, flashing her a smile. He felt heat hit his neck and cheeks.

“Were you being a horny teenager?” she asked, sitting up. She sat next to him, and kept his eye contact as she rested her hand on his knee. “You’ve been done rolling that joint for awhile now.”

She gave a chuckle as he looked at the joint in his hands, and he laughed nervously. It was his turn to be shy with Luna catching him checking her out. He set the joint down, and leaned in towards her, pulling away the loose tendrils from her neck before kissing her neck. She gave a little noise, like she was trying to clear her throat, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

GD shifted his weight forward and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could have her lay down on her back on the sofa. She breathed heavily as GD’s hands went down to her waist, down to grab her thighs. They were pliable and he felt heat hit his face as he tried to imagine what the bare flesh of her thighs felt like. He pressed one leg between her legs, and he kissed her deeply as one hand reached around her waist to dip down and grab her ass.

“Fuck,” he moaned softly into Luna’s neck after a few seconds, out of breath from kissing her so roughly. His tongue had pushed into her mouth and his dick twitched when he heard her grunt against his lips, onto his tongue. Add in the way her ass felt in his hand and the heat of her body under his, GD was in complete and utter ecstasy. Not even the coke he had snorted off a stripper’s ass in Atlanta could compare to the euphoria he felt feeling Luna’s heavy tits pressed up against his chest, the heat of her core warming up his thigh.

He kissed her gently, letting her suck onto his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He moaned into her mouth, and her tongue pushed his tongue back. They took turns experimenting with the speeds and pressure in which they’d push their tongues into each other’s mouths, closing their lips every now and then to keep their heat warm. His hands had to remain patient, resting his right hand on her neck and his left on her hip. She turned her head to the side and gasped as GD pressed his hip down harder against hers, letting his erection press up against her thigh.

“Baby, fuck, you’re driving me crazy,” GD said before going down to kiss her neck, the jasmine from her perfume intoxicating his senses. He couldn’t stop himself as he thrust his hips and felt a wave of pleasure ride up his back at the friction of his clothed dick sliding against Luna’s thigh.

“GD,” Luna breathed out, her hands were pushing against his chest, and he grunted in frustration as his dick twitched against her. Her voice, the whimpering noise she didn’t know she was making, and her tempting tits were the exact perfect blend of what drove his dick wild. He had to stop. Luna wanted him to stop.

He struggled to sit up, feeling like there was a ten thousand pound elephant on his back. They were both out of breath as he sat up, leaning back against the sofa as he tilted his head up to the ceiling. He had to keep his eyes closed, and he forced himself to think about Upton face planting on the family driveway, having slipped from his skateboard. Joli was cussing him out, punching his arm repeatedly for not paying attention.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Luna say softly.

“No, don’t apologize,” he said, lifting his head and opening his eyes. Luna was still lying down on the sofa, her body from his angle looking even more tantalizing than he’d ever seen before. He could reach over and push her knees apart so he could get full access to her. Instead he sat up straight and reached over to grab a joint and his lighter. “We can chill with weed and this movie.”

Luna sat up and rested her head on his arm.

“I um, I really liked it,” she said softly, watching him light up the joint. “It’s just...that was really intense. Does it always feel that way?”

“What way?” he asked, blowing out some smoke, handing her the joint.

“Um, hot,” she said, shifting her eyes around as she thought. “Like a strong sensation going through my whole body, but like,” she gave a dry nervous laugh, “where you touch me and...stuff. Our kisses. It’s all like, too much and not enough.”

“Do you want to take it slow?” he asked. “We can cuddle and kiss and do nothing beyond that, baby. What we just did, if that’s too much, I can stop.”

“OK,” she said with a nod before taking a hit from the joint.

He threw his arm over her shoulder and they smoked together as they watched the movie in relative silence for a few minutes. After a while, Luna moved to take a drink from her bottle of water, and she glanced over her shoulder, giving him an alluring gaze with her eyes half closed. GD felt his dick immediately harden, and he leaned back as Luna moved to get closer to him.

“I want to know how far I can take it today,” she said, meeting his gaze as she rested her hand on his chest. “One move at a time, and I’ll tell you if I like it or not.”

“OK,” he said, nodding. Whatever she wanted, he’d give it to her. Did she not know this?

Luna reached over and grabbed GD’s wrist to rest his hand on her hip. She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek. She kissed his other cheek and then she kissed the tip of his nose, giggling as he shut his eyes.

“You can kiss me where I’ve kissed you,” she said. She kissed his lips, and he returned the kiss, sliding his tongue out to part her lips. She moaned against his lips and she slid her fingers through his hair, caressed his earlobe for a few seconds, and moved down to rest on his neck.

“Touch me more, baby, I like it,” he requested softly when their lips parted. “Where can I touch you? Touch me, and I’ll touch you.”

“You’re so naughty,” she said with a playful tone, making the blood rushing to his dick even hotter than he believed was possible. Could she make him come without even touching his dick? “I can...touch you...here?”

Her lips claimed his as her hands touched his neck and he felt her left hand slide down to his shoulder, down his arm, and then her hand slid to his chest, giving his pecs a gentle squeeze. He gave a small groan of approval, and felt her hand slide over to the side of his body and she reached toward his back and gripped and caressed his back.

“You tease,” he said softly when they broke their kiss.

“What do you mean?” she asked innocently. “GD, you said-” she gasped as his lips sucked onto her neck. It was his turn to touch her the way she touched him.

“You like this?” he asked softly into her ear before sucking on her earlobe for a second. His hand touched her neck and his fingers delicately touched her shoulder, sliding down her arm, and then he cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. “Do you like this?” he asked as his middle finger found her nipple, drawing circles around it, hardening the nipple. “Baby, let me know, is this good?” His finger flicked up against her nipple and Luna shivered. She moaned as his finger flicked down, and he flicked back up.

“Y-yes,” she panted out. “GD, my stomach. Butterflies in my stomach.”

“What else do you feel, Luna?” he asked, leaning over to kiss her neck. He flicked her nipple again. She shook. God, and this was with her fully clothed.

“So hot and…” she stopped speaking, breathing hard.

Hearing her shift and squirm under him, GD knew Luna was squeezing her legs tightly together, afraid of the heat and desire growing deep inside of her. He flicked her nipple as he kissed her neck, and she gave out a cry of a moan as she squirmed some more. Deciding he’d teased her enough, GD kissed Luna’s lips as he slid his hand down the side of her body and caressed her back.

“I can only touch you like that?” he asked. He planted a kiss on her neck. “Baby, where else can I touch you? Show me.”

“Too...naughty,” she panted. He groaned as her hand slid under his shirt and she ran her hand up his stomach, across his chest, down the side of his body, caressing his hip. “Should we...should we take our shirts off?”

GD immediately pulled his shirt off with ease, and reached over to slide his hands under Luna’s shirt. He stopped, caressing the side of her hips gently. His eyes were fixed on his hands as they pushed in some more, moving slowly toward her stomach. He was breathing heavily, enjoying the feel of her creamy skin.

“Your skin feels so soft,” he said, sliding his hands up higher, gently running his fingers along her skin, feeling every piece of her flesh. “Baby, I’ve dreamed of seeing and touching every bit of you.”

“Dream come true?” she asked breathlessly, her eyes fighting to remain open with her eyebrows contorted in concentration. “GD, oh, I...this feels...good.”

He helped Luna take her shirt off, and she laughed as she had to take her glasses off before she removed her shirt.

“You’re so fucking cute, Luna,” he said as he positioned her back down onto the sofa, resting his leg between her legs again. “Whenever you laugh, I get hot.”

“Does that mean...you know?” she asked shyly.

“My dick goes hard?” he asked, causing her to burst out into a laughing fit. He laughed with her, despite the fact that everything she was doing was making him rock hard. “Of course, baby.”

“Baby,” she said to him as she ran her right hand through his hair and rested her left hand on his shoulder, looking up at him. “That’s so cute that you call me that. What should I call you?”

“What do you want to call me?”

“My teddy bear?”

“Stop,” he said with a laugh before groaning. “You’re making fun of me. You don’t like pet names?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Would it be weird if I call you baby too? Babe is such a gross pet name.”

“Why not, babe?”

“Stop,” it was her turn to groan. “It’s so corny. Everyone calls their lover _babe_.”

“Are we already making the **_L_** declarations?” he asked. Luna’s eyes went big and she threw her hands over her mouth. He laughed, pulling her hands away before planting a kiss on her lips. “I’ll let that slide. Call me baby. See if you like it?”

  
“Baby?” she said with uncertainty.

Trying to encourage her, GD sucked onto her neck, sliding his hands up her body and took his time palming her tits, wishing he could remove her bralette, the lacy fabric giving away what her nipples looked like. He smiled to himself at the sight of her brown nipples hardening. Biting down on his bottom lip so he wouldn’t go diving to taste her tits, GD’s fingers touched the straps of her bralette sitting on her shoulders before gliding back down.

“For such a good girl, why do you have such sexy underwear?” GD asked, running his thumbs up against her nipples. She moaned loudly, and her hips bucked under him.

“There’s nothing wrong with wearing cute undies,” she panted, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. “You’re the pervert who finds it sexy.”

He chuckled. She was really down to do this dirty talk with him. It was always a surprise and complete turn on to discover the rebellious side of Luna. GD felt lucky to be the only person to have access to this side of Luna, and it only made him want her more. And at the same time, it made him want to make her first time special. He wasn’t going to fuck her on his sofa, but he could still show her a good time.

“I’m going to make you come, baby,” GD said, positioning himself between her legs, pulling her legs apart. “Don’t worry,” he said softly before planting a kiss on her shoulder, “just my fingers.”

He kissed her neck as his hand unbuttoned her jeans, and then he unzipped her jeans before his fingers gently slid down her stomach to touch her pelvis. She shut her eyes, and he kissed her lips as his finger traced the lining of her underwear at her waist. His fingers tickled over her heat and she gave a gasp, her hands gripping on tightly to his shoulders.

“Baby! Oh my God,” she gasped out. He liked the sound of her calling him baby, and he pushed two fingers up against her heat. She gave a squeal, and it encouraged him to lose all restraint. GD bit down onto her clothed nipple before grinding his teeth hard on it, wanting to see how loud he could get her to moan. His fingers slid up and down on her clothed heat, and then his thumb found its way under her underwear and he was stroking up against her clit.

Luna was a screamer. She moaned loudly as her hips gyrated against his hand. She gave a loud groan as his mouth captured her other nipple, this time his tongue was able to push the fabric of her bralette away.

“Oh my God, baby, yes,” she moaned so loudly GD felt his face flush red. He was beginning to worry about the neighbors.

Her shaking hips and heavy breathing distracted him though, and GD moved his fingers under her panties, focusing on her clit, knowing she was still not ready for penetration. As his fingers slid along the folds of her labia and vulva, GD was amazed at how wet he was making Luna, wishing he could fuck her. She moaned loudly as his thumb grazed past her clit again.

“Hey, man, shut the FUCK up!” came a voice from the wall of the kitchen. It was clearly the next door neighbor.

“No one wants to hear you fucking!” came the neighbor’s lady friend.

GD laughed as Luna threw her hands over her mouth. His eyes focused on the desperate need in her eyes as she muffled her loud moans into her hands. His fingers furiously stroked her clit, and he felt her orgasm come as her hips bucked up against his hand hard. Her muffled screams were wild and he was pissed he couldn’t hear her shouting his name as he made her come.

He kissed her neck gently, taking his hand out from under Luna’s clothes, and asked, “How are you?”

“That was incredible,” she said softly. “I’m sorry about your neighbors.”

He laughed before planting a kiss on her cheek.

“Forget about them,” he said with a laugh. “They’re just mad we’re having a good time. I wanted you to feel good, baby.”

“I do,” she said. She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and then sucked gently on his lip. “Can I make you come by touching you?”

“We’ll do that later,” he said. Much as he wanted to have Luna get him off, he wanted Luna’s first sexual experience to be completely about her. “We should light up and just chill for awhile.”

“I wouldn’t mind some cuddling,” she said as GD sat up. He helped her sit up. “Your condo gets cold.”

He smiled as Luna turned her body in towards his and rested her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, GD looked up to see that the movie was half over.

“Taeyang and I threw the after party for this movie,” he said. “One of our first gigs.”

“Who’s more handsome in real life, Jon Hamm or Chris Hemsworth?” she asked.

“Jeff Bridges was the one getting all the honies,” he replied, making her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I went a little overboard with this chapter. I just...couldn't help myself with all the playfulness between GD and Luna. Hope y'all are enjoying this silly mess!!
> 
> P.S. To my special friend, thank you for providing me the imagery of GD snorting coke off a stripper's ass, NPH in "Harold Kumar Go to White Castle"-style. Thanks, "Joli".


	7. International Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wants her mom to meet GD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience as I struggle to make my way through this fic. I wanted to post chapters 7 and 8 at the same time because it felt right to do that. I can't guarantee it'll be a constant thing though.

Luna met her mom at the Viet bakery that was a 5 minute walk from her parents' house. The bahn mi sandwiches were her mom's favorite, and Luna hoped eating some good Viet bread would soften the blow when her mom met her boyfriend. This was Luna's first relationship and she was nervous as to how her mom was going to react to this news.

When Luna convinced her parents to let her move out, her mom had given her so many lectures about being a single woman in the world and not "turning into one of those kinds of girls", which she knew meant being someone who their relatives would talk about. It was rather obvious that dating a wealthy man who worked in Tinseltown would make Luna a hot ticket item on the gossip rounds. She knew it was naive to hope that her mom would see how much they liked each other and got along so that her mom would immediately support their relationship, but even if her mom didn’t react well Luna wanted her mom to meet GD.

After Kenji's birthday, Luna's mom had asked her about GD and Taeyang. Luna got defensive and said GD was a nice customer who happened to help her. Her mom then zeroed in on Taeyang and Luna became flustered and stumbled through her words about how she didn't know Taeyang well and he was just introducing himself to her. Her mom said nothing, but Luna knew her mom had been on high alert about Luna's activities since then.

GD had laughed when Luna explained that she had to keep her social media quiet so as not to feed any gossip to her cousins or aunts. Luna appreciated GD's patience and understanding with their first 2 weeks as a couple. He wanted to show her off on Instagram to his thousands of followers, but when she insisted that she wanted to keep herself off such a big platform he respected her wishes. When she told him she wanted him to officially meet her mom so they could announce their relationship to her, he'd responded with such positive feedback Luna felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have such an understanding boyfriend.

"Mom," Luna said when they were seated outside LA's Saigon Bakery with their sandwiches and drinks, "I have to tell you something."

Her mom was unwrapping her bahn mi sandwich. Luna's mom was a petite Asian woman, who Luna shared a smile and eyes with. Her mom was born and raised in the US, but her mom upheld a lot of the old fashioned patriarchal traditions that were passed down from Luna's grandparents. And that meant introducing her boyfriend to her mom before things got too serious was a must, because Luna still needed her mom’s approval before she decided to dive too deep with GD.

“Did you fail your Literature paper?” her mom asked.

“No,” she said. “I did good. 84%.”

“You’re fine with settling for a B?”

“Mom, this isn’t what I’m here to talk to you about,” Luna said, raising her hand as she saw GD enter the bakery. She had asked to show up a little late so she could talk to her mom a little bit first. “I wanted you to meet m-my boyfriend.”

Her mom’s hands froze, and she finally looked up to stare at Luna in the eyes.

“Boyfriend?” her mom said softly. “Where is your boyfriend?”

“He’s getting a sandwich right now,” Luna said, feeling her spine shaking.

“How long have you been seeing your boyfriend?”

“We just started dating a couple weeks ago,” she said, grabbing her boba drink, playing with the straw. “He asked me out on a date, and...we’ve been going on dates for the past 2 weeks.”

“Who is your boyfriend?” Luna forced herself to return to meeting her mom’s gaze. She had to prove to her mom that she was growing up.

“His name is Jiyong,” she replied, fighting the urge to smile. GD had revealed to Luna that his mom wanted him to remain connected to his Korean past, so his legal name was Korean. “GD” was a nickname he’d been able to carry with him throughout his life. “He’s the guy who helped me with Kenji on Kenji’s birthday.”

“The blonde guy?” her mom asked, her tone not sounding impressed.

“He’s really nice,” Luna said, knowing her tone was rather defensive.

“They’re all nice at first,” her mom said.

“You don’t even know him,” she said, trying to keep her cool. “Can you at least say hi to him and get to know him? He really wants to get to know you and dad and Kenji.”

Before her mom could reply, Luna waved to GD as he exited the shop. He smiled, and she felt grateful that GD seemed to take his first impression with her mom seriously. He’d taken off his eyebrow ring and hid all of his tattoos. Honestly, even Luna knew her mom’s views on what a respectable man should look like was archaic, so it meant a lot to her that GD was wearing well fitted, pressed pants with a button up shirt and a beige cardigan. GD looked like a preppy trust fund baby with his hair combed back into a quiff. She talked him out of a bow-tie, telling him her mom would think GD was immature to wear a bow-tie like a fucking dork.

“Jiyong, this is my mom,” Luna said as she got up and took hold of one of GD’s wrists, leading him over to be seated next to her and across from her mom. “Mom, this is Jiyong.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” GD said, setting his food and drink down onto the table. He leaned down and kissed Luna’s mom on both cheeks before sitting down. “European habits, ma’am.”

“You’re European?” Luna’s mom asked.

“My sister says we’re international babies,” he replied. “I spent some of my formative years in Spain.”

"So how did you two begin dating?"

"We've been friendly whenever I get my hair done with Marjorie," GD replied, exchanging a smile with Luna. "Luna is the nicest person I've ever met, so I asked her out and she's been a wonderful girlfriend."

"You like nice girls?"

Why did her mom always have to sound like she was accusing others of doing devious things? Did her mom want Luna to date a man who didn’t like nice girls?

"Luna is a nice girl, so I suppose I do," GD replied gracefully. "Luna tells me you're a kindergarten teacher. That's admirable work."

"Thank you, you're kind to say that," her mom said. "What do you do?"

"I run GDT Elite. I'm contracted with 20th Century Fox and Disney now to organize events during film releases."

"He's been doing it since he was 19," Luna couldn't help showing GD off. "He was going to college and organizing the events at the same time. GD's also a music producer. He’s worked with some prolific artists."

"I mean," GD tried to be modest, "I just do what I can."

"You're ambitious, that's good," her mom said, wrapping up her half eaten sandwich. "Maybe you can help Luna work on finding some ambitions of her own."

"Mom," Luna said with a soft groan.

"Of course," GD said politely, grinning with Luna's mom. "Luna has taught me a lot about South East Asian food and cooking. I want to help her anyway I can."

"I have to go get ready to pick up Kenji," her mom said, standing up. "It was nice to meet you, Jiyong."

After a quick farewell with her mom, Luna and GD were silent, eating their bahn mi sandwiches. Luna felt a small weight lift off her shoulders. Her mom had been much calmer about the whole thing than Luna had anticipated, but then again, maybe her mom was just good at holding her composure in a public space. But Luna was just fortunate that her mom was able to carry a conversation with her boyfriend.

“Thank you for meeting my mom,” Luna said after a few minutes. “I think she likes you more than she likes me.”

“Don’t say that,” GD replied with a grin, cleaning his hands with a napkin. “Your mom loves you a lot if she cares this much about who you’re dating.”

Luna felt fortunate to have a boyfriend like GD who reminded her to be grateful for her family. If only her mom could see the way GD stood up for her mom. Luna smiled before kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

“Taeyang approves of you dating me, right?” Luna asked.

“Of course.”

Luna didn’t know how to ask him if he’d talked to his siblings about her. They were only 2 weeks into their relationship, and GD had already explained that his family dynamic was weird. She knew GD was close to his younger brother, which made sense. The two men were the same age and grew up having each other’s backs. She wasn’t sure if GD spoke with his sister or older brother often, but knew Isaac was the father figure role in GD’s life. He hadn’t elaborated much about his relationship with his eldest brother, though.

“Want me to take you home?” GD asked. “Spencer told me you took an Uber here?”  
  
“Thanks,” Luna replied. “I wanted to make sure my mom and I had enough time to talk before you arrived.”  
  
“How was that?”

“Good, better than I thought it’d be.”

They threw their trash away and took a detour to HMart to buy some ice cream before finally making it home. As GD played some video games with Spencer in the living room, Luna’s mom had called her. She had been expecting the call.

“How long have you really been dating your Jiyong?” her mom asked as Luna shut the door to her bedroom behind her so she could have some privacy.

“I’m not lying,” she said, sitting down on her bed. “We’ve been dating for 2 weeks. We’ve gotten to know each other when he goes to Marjorie for a touch-up on his hair.”

“You like a guy who works longer on his looks than you do?”

“I don’t think that’s a big deal,” she replied. Her mom was really showing off her old fashioned ideals about gender norms.

“If you’re fine with it, that’s fine,” her mom sighed. “What is it about Jiyong that you like so much?”

“He’s nice,” she said, lying down onto her bed to stare up at the ceiling. “He and I talk about almost everything together. I got to become friends with him first so I feel comfortable around him.”

“Are you sure it’s not because he’s rich and friends with famous people?”

“No,” she said with a groan. Did her mother think so little of her? “I got to know him before I even knew any of that stuff. So you looked him up online?”  
  
“Obviously. You want to date a man with his kind of reputation?”

“People grow, mom. You have to give him a chance.”

“Fine, but if he treats you bad or puts you in danger, he’s no good. But, I know that it’s your life. You know I just want you to be safe and happy, right?”

“Of course, mom,” Luna said, feeling a set of tears wanting to come out. Is this what growing up felt like? It hurt like a bitch to know that her mom was letting Luna make her own decisions. She wanted to ask if she could bring GD over for lunch, but knew her mom had to extend the visit first. “Do you like Jiyong?”

“He seems nice,” her mom said with a measured tone, “but like I said, a lot of guys start off nice. If you want me to get to know him, I will.”

After having a short discussion about their Sunday dinner, Luna hung up with her mom and laid in bed. She knew her mom’s skepticism came from that of a protective mother, and deep down, Luna appreciated how much her mom cared, but it still scared her that her mom might find a flaw in GD and end up not liking Luna’s choices in partners. This new chapter in her life with her mom, discussing her dating life, was terrifying. She knew colleagues who had open discussions with their mothers about their sex lives, but that would never happen between her and her mother.

But that put Luna in a dilemma. Who would she go to talk about her sex life with? This had never been an issue in the past because before GD she had no sex life to speak of. She had been terrified of turning into a teen mom (a curse her grandma suffered through that neither her grandma or mom ever let her forget throughout her entire childhood), so she never explored physical contact with guys outside of hugs and hand holding. Those encounters had been terribly embarrassing, so Luna settled for watching films and reading books to get her education on sex.

When GD had kissed her for the first time, Luna thought she was prepared for whatever was to come, but thinking about letting GD kiss her was different from the real thing. In a lot of ways it was so much better than she’d ever thought possible, but it was also so much more terrifying. She didn’t want to disappoint him, and everything they did came with such a rush of thrill she was terrified she was one step away from doing something stupid and slipping up, revealing to GD that she wasn’t someone who could turn him on.

After their first date, Luna told GD she couldn’t get high if they were going to do anything intimate. She didn’t regret letting GD touch her, and she blushed as she thought about the way his mouth had been on her breasts, but that night when she went home she was washed over by a sense of shame and guilt that unsettled her for a few days. If she was going to explore her sexual side with her boyfriend, she wanted to make sure her mind could handle coping with everything during and after their bedroom activities. GD had been understanding and supportive.

Being sober meant Luna wasn’t as bold as she had been on their first date, so they were nowhere near having sex yet, but they’d had fun playing with each other. GD taught Luna what he called the Winner/Loser Game. Like a dorky Asian boy, it started with a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The Winner got to pick one area of their body in which the Loser must touch in some way. Just the night before, GD had kissed Luna’s shoulder, and she shivered as she remembered the way his teeth had nipped at the skin of her shoulder before he gave it a kiss.

Luna sat up as she heard the door open. GD walked in with 2 bars of the mango flavored Melona ice cream bars they’d purchased at HMart. It still felt somewhat surreal to have GD sitting on her bed as she unwrapped her ice cream bar. While Luna scrolled through her music playlist on her phone, she put the ice cream bar in her mouth and took a soft bite into the cold creamy treat. She licked her lips as she picked a soft electro pop song to listen to.

“What?” she asked as she set her phone down onto her nightstand. GD was resting his back up against her headboard, and his ice cream bar was still wrapped up in his hands. His eyes were fixed on Luna. He didn’t have to say anything as he ran a hand through his hair,spreading his legs open to invite her to sit in his lap. “Your mind is always in the gutter, isn’t it?”

“Now that we’re dating I don’t always feel obligated to act like a gentleman,” he admitted as Luna sat in between GD’s legs, resting her body up against his.

“You want to bring the bad bitch out of me?” she asked with a laugh. “Show me your true bad boy nature?”

“Let’s not get into it now,” he said in his polite, respectful boyfriend tone. He finally unwrapped his ice cream bar and they changed their conversation to the music Luna was enjoying. If they wanted to finish their ice cream before they melted, they had to keep their attention on lighter topics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Thank you!


	8. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and GD have some alone time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated tags!

Taeyang was on a 3 week vacation back home to Korea, so that meant GD and Luna had some time alone in his home in Malibu. Luna decided on the 3rd night of having dinner at GD’s home that she would spend the night. She’d insisted to GD that it didn’t mean she was going to give in and have sex with him, but the way he looked in his pajamas when she arrived at his beachside home Luna didn’t know if she could keep her self-restraint in check.

GD wore a pair of red silk pants, hanging loosely off his slender hips, and his yellow tank top showed off so much of his smooth milky skin. Luna immediately wanted to run her hands up under his shirt to feel his stomach and chest, but was able to resist the temptation as she met her boyfriend’s gaze. He was smiling at her, like he knew what was going through her mind, and he bit his bottom lip as he raised an eyebrow.

“Stop it,” Luna said defensively, tilting her head gently. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Sorry, baby,” GD said, taking Luna’s hand and guiding it so that her arm would wrap around his waist. He shut the door as he led her inside his home. “You look beautiful, like a sexy librarian.”

“Is it my glasses?” she asked, touching her glasses. This wasn’t the first time GD had mentioned that she looked like a sexy librarian. “Oh, GD, do you...do you have a fetish for librarians?”

He laughed, stopping them at the foot of the stairs. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. As always, Luna shut her eyes, tilting her head toward the direction of his thumb’s movement, and rested her cheek against his hand, letting GD’s slide his thumb into her mouth. She’d learned that licking up the pad of his thumb tended to elicit a knee jerk reaction from GD, and he’d always press his body up against hers if she followed it up by sucking on his thumb. As she sucked on GD’s thumb, Luna looked into her boyfriend’s eyes to see a hunger in his gaze, a look she’d seen plenty, but the way his eyes focused on her lips sent a shiver down her back. She could only guess what he wanted to do to her lips.

“You’re the only person who can ask me such blunt questions,” he said with an amused tone, slowly retrieving his thumb from her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her, his lips tasting of tart apples with a subtle saltiness that always made Luna want more.

“Well, how else am I supposed to ask?” she asked when they broke from their kiss.

“Do you want to put your bag away up in my room or did you want to hang out before dinner?” he asked, grinning at her.

“I should settle in first,” she said.

They walked upstairs to his room, and GD laid down on his giant king sized bed propping himself up on his elbows. He crossed his left foot over his right as Luna set her black duffel bag onto his bed. She unzipped the bag and pulled out her makeup bag and hair brush before taking out some tshirts and jeans.

“Did you tell your mom that you’re coming here for a sleepover?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, she approves,” Luna replied with a chuckle, walking over to the master bath to set up her toiletries after taking her glasses off. “After my aunt spread that story about you and me hugging at HMart my mom began asking if you intend on making an honest woman out of me.”

“Wow,” she heard GD say loudly with a laugh in his throat as she set her makeup bag onto the countertop with her hair brush. “I just had my arm around your waist. If they knew you were here-”

“-my mom would be driving you and me straight to the court so we could get married right away,” she finished, walking back to GD’s room. She set her duffel bag down at the foot of the bed before sitting down. “I’m a grown woman, I wish my family would nose out and just let me live my life.”

“Protective parents will always have a hard time letting go,” GD said as he sat up. “Your mom loves you, you know that.”

“You’re so kind to my mom,” Luna said with appreciation. “She expects you to show up to every meal I have with my family now.”

“Does she?” GD asked. “But your mom knows that I can’t help but hold you close, especially at your family functions. Isn’t that scandalous?”

“My mom likes you so much I really don’t think she cares too much about the attention you garner when you’re around my family,” Luna said. It had taken 3 months of dating GD for her mom to get to this point. Granted, her mom didn’t know that Luna and GD had been exploring each other’s bodies for the entirety of their relationship, but that was between the two of them. “You want to play the Winner/Loser Game?”

“You always want to play this game now,” GD said, raising an eyebrow, sitting up straight.

“It’s fun,” she said, feeling heat hit her cheeks.

The night before, Luna had come over to GD’s house after work and they spent a couple hours kissing and massaging each other’s bodies. She’d let GD grind himself against her, and her face felt even warmer as she recalled how her core had felt as they had been grinding with their underwear on. The intensity was great, but it still was not the same kind of thrill as when GD had given her her first orgasm. Everything they’d been doing was a fun exploration in Luna discovering her sexual side, something she’d never been allowed to explore freely. GD was patient and vocal with her, which gave Luna confidence to keep pushing with every new encounter between them.

“Are you ready?” GD asked. Luna nodded before adjusting her glasses. GD always started out with Rock, so she naturally won the first round as she threw down her Paper.

“Kiss,” she said slowly as she thought about where she wanted GD to kiss her, running her violet colored nails over the front of her neck, “my neck. 30 seconds, no more, no less.”

She sighed sweetly as she felt GD’s arms wrap around her waist. He was pulling her into his arms, and blew a cool slow breeze into her ear. GD reached up and brushed Luna’s long brown hair away before planting a soft kiss on her neck. Luna pushed for the 30 second timer on her phone before dropping her hands down and closing her eyes to savor the feel of GD’s lips on her neck. She shivered as she felt goosebumps form along her spine.

GD’s tongue licked her skin before he dove in to leave tiny little nips on her skin. Luna made small noises as his mouth sent a ripple of pleasure coursing through her body. The heat she felt on her neck where he was kissing and sucking her seemed to radiate down into her core, and Luna shifted around, feeling her thighs squeeze against each other instinctively. He left a trail of soft wet kisses all along the right side of her neck and stopped as the time on Luna’s phone began ringing the alarm. Luna laughed as she won again, GD had tried going for Scissors and Luna lucked into going for Rock.

“Massage my hands for one minute,” she demanded.

“Your small, pretty hands, feel tense,” GD said gently, running the pad of his thumb across the palm of Luna’s hand. “Baby, you’ve been working so hard.”

She groaned with appreciation as he massaged her fingers, palms and wrists. Once the one minute was up, Luna leaned over and kissed GD on the lips.

“Thank you for pampering me,” she said, unable to contain her smile. “Round 3?”

“I feel like you let me win,” GD said when his Rock beat her Scissors.

“I would never!” she said defensively. “I like it when you touch me, so if you want me to win this round, that can be arranged.”  
  
“Fine, I won fair and square,” he said with a grin. He grabbed her hands, holding onto her wrists with his hands. “Massage my thighs for 2 minutes.”

Luna felt heat hit her cheeks as GD directed her hands to his thigh. He set the timer on his phone and she pressed her fingers onto the muscles of GD’s thigh. She tried her best not to meet his gaze as her hands went up his thigh, closer to his pelvis. GD gave a low sigh of relief as she moved over to work on his other leg. Biting her bottom lip as Luna made her way up to his pelvis again, she noticed something growing in his pants.

“Like what you see?” GD asked, making Luna snap her head up to meet his gaze. He smiled as she felt her face grow hot again.

“You’re making me blush,” she said shyly, making him laugh. Their fingers intertwined as they fell onto the bed together, and he leaned over, planting a kiss on her neck. Luna released GD’s hands and ran her hand through his hair as she shut her eyes, giving a soft moan as his tongue licked her neck. GD’s hand moved to her hip, and pushed his hip up against hers.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” GD said before capturing her earlobe into his mouth and sucking onto it for a second.

Luna gasped in surprise as GD’s hands groped her ass cheeks roughly, the feel of his fingers squeezing her sent waves of lust into her core and warming her up inside. She laughed, resting both hands onto his shoulders again. She gripped him tightly as his hands massaged her ass, his fingers pinching her ass cheeks. He pressed his hips up against hers as he continued massaging her body. She closed her eyes as she felt GD kiss her, and she moaned against his lips as he bucked his hips up against hers. A jolt of pleasure hit her core, and she felt her insides grow warmer.

“I want you, Luna,” GD said softly into her ear when he released her lips. His lips captured her earlobe and he sucked on it gently. He grunted as his hands grasped on firmly to her ass cheeks and he thrust his hips into hers again. He kissed her neck as she gave a whimper, his thrust had his cock rubbing up against her heat and making her clit ache. She had to tell him that they needed to go back to the game, but she wanted to kiss him, so she did as she wanted instead of calculating in her head what was supposed to be the right thing to do.

Her tongue pushed into his, and GD groaned as his tongue pushed back. Running her hand through his hair, Luna let GD hook his leg over her hip as one hand drifted up the side of her body, feeling her skin under her shirt. Luna’s hands moved downward to mimic GD’s hands on her. The heat of his tongue pushing against hers sent a strong wave of pleasure coursing through her body, so Luna placed her hands on GD's stomach and she caressed his skin, moaning into his lips. GD shifted himself so that he applied weight from his hip over Luna’s, and was lying on top of her, pushing her to lie down onto her back.

“GD, please,” Luna said softly as her hands rested at the side of his body, savoring how soft GD’s skin felt. She bucked her hips up against his, wanting to feel the friction of his hot cock grinding against her core.

“What do you want, baby?” he asked, his hands reaching to the front of her jeans. He unbuttoned the top button, and stopped all movement as he looked down at Luna.

“Don’t make me say it,” she said after a few moments of silence. She felt her face grow even warmer.

“Do you want me to take your shirt and jeans off?” he asked, giving her an option to keep this going.

“Only if you take your clothes off too,” she replied.

She felt her chest swell with pride as GD bit his bottom lip and his fingers began furiously unbuttoning the other 3 buttons. They quickly took their clothes off, save for his black boxer briefs and her black hipster underwear and hot pink bralette. He cursed as one hand cupped her breast, squeezing it before his fingers captured her nipple so that he could flick it with his thumb. Luna couldn’t stop herself from giving out a loud moan as she felt the sensation of pleasure rock through her whole body, making the heat between her legs unbearably wet.

“Nobody’s home,” GD said softly before kissing her neck. He sent a ripple of desire through her whole body as he sucked gently on her earlobe, and then grazed his teeth down along the side of her neck. Luna wanted to give a soft, sweet moan at the way his mouth teased her, but she moaned loudly before taking a breath in and whimpering. “Be as loud as you want, baby.”

“I don’t want to be loud, I just am,” Luna said before she whimpered again. GD’s mouth had gone down to suck onto the nipple he’d been playing with. She gave an embarrassingly loud squeal and dramatic intake of breath as GD’s teeth captured her hardened bud in his mouth and his sucked on her breasts. He gave a low growl as his teeth released her nipple before he licked it. Luna gave a whimper, and groaned, wishing she had more control over her reactions to GD touching her.

“You know how hot I get when you’re moaning loud like that?” he asked before kissing her, making it gentle and short.

GD’s hand moved down to Luna’s stomach and she took in a deep, shaky breath, anticipating what he would do next. He gave a soft chuckle, but his face was overcome with the intense focus of primal lust as soon as his palm laid flat against her hot core, and his thumb pressed up against her slit. Luna shut her eyes and arched her back, pressing her chest against his, as she felt GD’s hand apply pressure against her core. Luna moaned as her hands gripped on tighter to his shoulders.

“What do you want to do now?” GD asked Luna. His thumb applied some pressure against her clit and Luna shut her eyes as she felt a wave of pleasure course up into her body. She gave a loud moan, and GD moaned into her neck as he planted a kiss there.

“I’m ready,” Luna said, the wetness and heat between her legs was much more unbearable now than it had ever felt. “Baby, I want to feel you...inside of me. Just...just a little?”

GD was ready for her response, not even bothering to tease her a little. He sat up and retrieved a condom from his nightstand before taking his underwear off. Luna took off her bralette and blushed as GD turned over to look at her. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest even though GD had seen her topless before. The embarrassment of showing her body off to GD was slowly fading, though. The desire that read all over his face gave her a kind of thrill no one else had ever made her feel before.

He reached over and helped her take her underwear off before placing his body over hers between her legs. Luna felt so much hot blood rush to her face, and she shook as she felt a shiver go up her spine. GD’s hands took hold of her wrists and removed them from over her chest, and his eyes drank in the sight of her bare skin. He planted wet kisses on her breasts as his hands caressed her body. She ran a hand through his hair, feeling his hair damp with sweat.

“Let me know if it hurts or if you want to stop,” GD said, out of breath.

He’d finally come up for air after kissing every inch of her chest, his tongue having taken its time licking her nipples. He reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube. Luna took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on GD’s face as she watched him looking down at what was going on between their bodies. She gave a startled gasp as she felt GD’s fingers slide into her folds.

“I like it,” she assured him as their eyes met. She moaned, and shut her eyes as she felt GD’s fingers apply some pressure up against her. He kissed her and she ran her fingers through his hair. GD refused to let go of Luna’s lips as she moaned into his mouth, feeling a finger push insider of her. His finger was barely in, and their lips parted. He pushed in more, and she felt her muscles inside twitch at the sensation of GD’s finger inside of her. She moaned, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she felt him slide his finger in and out, only pushing a little into her.

“You feel wet enough for me, baby,” GD said. Luna gave a loud sigh as GD’s finger left her. She felt embarrassed at the noise that came out of her, but had no room to think much more about it as she felt GD rub the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“I-I-yes!” Luna stuttered out, feeling the ache of her core disappear as a flash of hot pleasure filled her up inside. “I want you, GD.”

“You want me?” he asked softly, his lips hovering so closely to hers. “What do you want me for?”

She gave a chuckle. He was such a tease.

“You’re so sexy,” she said softly, and lifted her hips so she could gyrate her hips against his a little. GD groaned as Luna moaned, feeling a wave of pleasure course through her again. “I want you to fuck me, baby.”

GD kissed Luna, and she moaned into his mouth as she felt him push himself into her. The pressure of his cock felt much stronger than his finger, and Luna squeezed her legs around his hips as the sensation of his cock inside of her sent a radiating warmth deep into her. The throbbing ache was shoved aside as she felt the strong push of the tip of his cock into her core. She moaned and bit her bottom lip, her arms moving to wrap around his neck.

“How do you feel?” GD asked softly. She could only nod in response, opening her eyes. GD looked at her with an intense gaze, and kissed her as he began a gentle thrust. They moaned into each other’s mouths, and she broke from the kiss as GD’s hand groped her breast. The feel of GD’s cock moving back and forth inside of her and his fingers teasing her sensitive nipple was too much as Luna gave a loud scream and felt her body shaking.

“Baby,” she breathed out with a whimper.

“Too much?” he asked, out of breath, stopping mid thrust.

“I like it,” she said and moaned as GD lips sucked onto her nipple.

“Can you handle more?” he asked and rested his head against her shoulder as he moaned. “You feel so good, baby.”

“A little...more, yeah,” she replied. They kissed and Luna’s hands moved to grab GD’s hair as her body shook again. He pushed in more, and the pressure inside of her deepened. The sensation was uncomfortable, and also very pleasing. She felt her hips instinctively thrust against GD’s. He moaned into her mouth, and broke their kiss.

One of his hands touched her hip, and held her firm as he began thrusting. Luna shut her eyes as she focused on the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body with every movement of GD’s cock inside of her. He grunted as he planted a kiss on her neck, and he froze as his grip on her hip tightened. A moment later, GD withdrew himself from Luna as he recovered from his orgasm, and kissed her.

“You want me to rub you until you come?” he asked with such a caring tone, she couldn’t even give a nervous laugh to relieve the tension. She gave a gentle nod of her head, and GD kissed her before getting up to sit at the side of the bed. He removed the condom and disposed of it before getting back in bed.

GD laid down onto his side as his hand caressed her neck, leaning over to kiss her. The heat of his lips on hers made Luna shiver and her hand reached over to caress his chest. GD’s hand massaged her skin as it traveled down her body. Luna rested her hand on GD’s neck, caressing his earlobe with her fingers. He grunted as his tongue pushed into her hers while his fingers stroked up and down against her clit. Luna gave out a moan as GD’s middle finger pushed into her and his thumb pressed up against her clit in a circular motion. She came, and this time the orgasm felt like it lasted longer as she felt the walls of her pussy squeeze around GD’s finger. He continued to play with her clit as she rode out her orgasm and she gave an ungracious groan as she tossed her head to the side, feeling GD’s lips land on her cheek, the over-stimulation making Luna’s body shake.

A cool breeze hit her neck as she felt GD’s fingers leave her, and she opened her eyes as she turned back to look at him. GD was blowing a cool breeze onto her neck, and she smiled at him as she reached over to wipe sweat away from his hairline. He leaned over and kissed her before they shifted around so that they were spooning. GD’s arms were wrapped around Luna’s waist, and she rested her hands over his.

“So that’s sex, huh?” she said at last. She laughed as she felt GD’s chest shake with laughter.

“What do you think about it?” he asked after he was able to control his guffaw.

“Thank you for making my first time good,” she replied. Luna moved to turn around so they could look at each other face to face. She kissed him. He returned the kiss and rested his hand on her hip. As they laid in bed, Luna reached over to brush GD’s hair away from his face, and felt a deep appreciation for being in the arms of the most caring and beautiful man in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!!!


End file.
